


Was It A Sign?

by BeanzBeanzGir



Category: HIStory3 - 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count (TV)
Genre: BL, Cute, Gay, M/M, Oneshot, Random - Freeform, Taiwanese, coffeeshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanzBeanzGir/pseuds/BeanzBeanzGir
Summary: Yu Xi Gu had been minding his own business in the coffee shop one rainy afternoon when a rather bashful, clumsy Xiang Hao Ting runs straight into the cafe's sign.
Relationships: Xiang Haoting/Yu Xigu
Kudos: 43





	Was It A Sign?

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot...again.  
> 

Yu Xi Gu sat at his usual spot in the café, his elbows propped up on the high table with his chin placed between flat palms. His eyes stared aimlessly out the window, switching between analysing the sky - grey clouds had been forming for the past hour - and searching the bleak street for nothing in particular. His maths homework that currently decorated the dark wood had been long forgotten. It wasn’t that he couldn’t do it, he was perfectly capable of completing the work, he just...couldn’t be bothered. 

Raindrops began to splatter from the sky and Yu Xi Gu couldn’t help but pull an ‘I knew it would rain’ smirk before he reached to rest a hand around the white mug that sat before him. He brought the china to his lips, a comforting smell of cinnamon lingered beneath his nose before he took a careful sip of the warm liquid. He felt it run down his throat and the after taste remained on his tongue. He watched the rain form uneven droplets against the window and made silent bets on which drop would disappear below the table’s edge first. But then his eyes caught onto someone, a man running, his lean figure darting between nameless nobodies. He was in a t-shirt and jeans, clearly unprepared for the sudden downpour. His hair had slicked to his forehead, his t-shirt clinging to his broad chest. He was getting closer to the cafe’s window, and soon he would be speeding past Yu Xi Gu who would probably never see him again. 

However, the stranger didn’t make it far before colliding with the cafe’s sign, he stumbled back, a hand cupping his forehead as he fell to the ground. Yu Xi Gu stood up, his chair screeching against the hard ground as he pushed back. He was about to go out into the pouring rain and make sure the man was okay but just as he shifted to move, the man reappeared. He didn’t even look phased and Yu Xi Gu felt his lips curve into a teasing smile. The man was almost walking again, he had glided a palm against the side of his hair, gelling the runaway strands down and was ready to leave behind the embarrassment but he was caught. A loud tapping noise distracted him and he glanced to the left. There his eyes met those of Yu Xi Gu, the crinkles of skin folding at his eyes as he smiled, a chuckle escaping his lips and the man could only stare. “You okay?” Yu Xi Gu mouthed through the glass, the rain ever so slightly distorting his face. The man - Xiang Hao Ting - frowned slightly as if asking ‘why wouldn’t I be’ but then he nodded, his hair falling back to his brow. Xiang Hao Ting could have walked away, he was planning on doing so but his feet felt plastered to the concrete and he feared if he moved, he would stumble again. So he just stared. And stared. And stared until Yu Xi Gu twisted his head in questioning, then Xiang Hao Ting turned to face the door. He made quick steps to enter the café, the warmth hitting him from every direction and he could already feel the water begin to dry. He soon stood in front of Yu Xi Gu who looked at him, confusion evident across his features. “You okay there?” Yu Xi Gu asked, a snicker within his words.  
“You saw nothing.” Xiang Hao Ting warns although there’s no bite to his voice. He brushes a hand against the side of his head once again, Yu Xi Gu recognises that he probably does that when he’s nervous but he’s pulled out of his thoughts when the much taller man sits himself on the high chair next to him. Neither say anything and Xiang Hao Ting appreciates the peacefulness of it all; the gentle pitter-patter against the window, the quiet chitter-chatter from the customers and the occasional sharp hissing sound of the coffee machines. It’s a pleasant atmosphere and he contemplates just staying there, just sitting with the stranger who shifted uncomfortably. “Are you okay?” Xiang Hao Ting finds himself asking. His words seem to strike something within the man and he’s taken aback when they meet eyes.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Yu Xi Gu replies to the unprecedented voice, shaking his head slightly. Then silence falls over the two, it’s comfortable though. Yu Xi Gu drops his eyes back to his homework and settles on getting it completed. That was easier said than done. He struggled to concentrate, the man next to him was far too distracting despite the fact he was barely moving, only doodling meaningless lines on a napkin. But Yu Xi Gu kept sneaking glances, every time he sought out to spot a different feature and he was successful at noticing small details about the man. One being the dimple on his left cheek, another would be the way he furrowed his brows when he tried to draw something more than a stick figure. 

Now it was his turn to get caught. Xiang Hao Ting just happened to look up, perhaps he could feel Yu Xi Gu staring at him. But now they were staring at one another. Yu Xi Gu’s eyes flickered slightly, nervously shifting from side to side until they fell to the floor as he released a nervous chuckle. “What?” Xiang Hao Ting asks, staring through lidded eyes.  
“Nothing.” Yu Xi Gu replies, defensively.  
“Huh? Then what’re you staring at? I know I’m handsome but you know…” He lets his words trail off. Yu Xi Gu kept up his cold facade and shook his head. The short strands of dark hair shift against his forehead. “Anyways.” Xiang Hao Ting began. “I better get going, the rain’s stopped now.” Oh. It had. Yu Xi Gu hadn’t even noticed. Nor did he notice the time, it was almost five. He’d been here for over two hours. Time flies by when you’re having fun.  
“Bye-bye.” Yu Xi Gu raised a hand to wave, Xiang Hao Ting nodded his head in response and stood up. He tucked his chair in, and walked out. That was the last time Yu Xi Gu saw the nameless man who had walked into the cafe’s sign.

3 Years Later

The sunlight spilled over his shadowy features. The golden colour turning strands of scruffy hair red. His head rested against the table, his eyes closed in bliss. One arm was stretched out in front of him, his index finger tapping an unknown rhythm against the sheets of paper with star constellations drawn over them. He could have easily fallen asleep like this. And he almost did, especially when the sun was entirely blocked out with something and he was ready to let himself drift away. But then he heard a rustle, a shift in material and his eyes were prying open. Squinting slightly, his dark, tired eyes were met with a large hand. Yu Xi Gu was convinced it was about to slap him but then it moved away, falling down to rest on the table and he realised whose hand it belonged to.

“You.”

Yu Xi Gu had not forgotten the strange encounter with the man, in fact he would sometimes appear here and there, sometimes in the shops, sometimes when he was walking to work, or sometimes in his dreams. “I walked into that sign again.” Xiang Hao Ting says, emphasis on the ‘again’ part of his sentence. Yu Xi Gu looks at him confused, although he was more surprised than anything. Surprised at the fact the man remembered who he was.  
“Ah, what a shame I missed it.” He says with a smile, sitting up and stretching his back. Xiang Hao Ting holds a gentle smile. “So…”  
“I’m Xiang Hao Ting.” He holds out a hand, the same hand used to block the sunshine. It’s so soft. His hand moulds perfectly with Yu Xi Gu’s and it would be cliché to say they felt the sparks of electricity toil through them, but they did. And Yu Xi Gu didn’t want to let go.  
“Yu Xi Gu.” He finally releases the other’s hand and instantly misses the sensation. There was a warmth Yu Xi Gu didn’t realise he was lacking until Xiang Hao Ting’s hand wasn’t within his own. “Is your head okay?” He managed to ask, deciding it was an appropriate question. Xiang Hao Ting blanked for a second, only to regroup his thoughts and pull a foolish smile and respond with a nod. “Good.” Yu Xi Gu shied away. His eyes falling to the table.  
“So, mind if I stay here for a bit?” Xiang Hao Ting shifts in his seat, moving slightly closer to Yu Xi Gu who also happens to shift. Their chairs almost crash together. They laugh it off.  
“Sure.” Xiang Hao Ting smiles. He has a nice smile. It’s full of warmth and love and his lips are peachy and full. Kissable. 

Another hour or two pass. Yu Xi Gu has long forgotten about his astrology work, Xiang Hao Ting is far more interesting. His words are effortlessly captivating and Yu Xi Gu finds himself latching onto every single thing he says. Even the not so interesting sentences, Yu Xi Gu takes in. The taller man similarly finds Yu Xi Gu interesting. He’s reserved, clearly has many built up walls but with some luck, Xiang Hao Ting believes he’ll be able to break them down. Eventually. 

One Month Later

He does. Xiang Hao Ting had managed to take down the walls, kindly knocking them down with a wrecking ball that took the shape of his heart. They now sat at their usual spot in the café. Hands linked together and smiles on both their faces. There was a new feeling in the air. What was once - three years and one month ago - simply a passing interaction; had now become a somewhat romantic relationship. There had been confessions - rather awkward confessions. But hey, they were now holding hands, so that was progress. Yu Xi Gu explained his needs for study and work while Xiang Hao Ting had contently listened. They had joked and fooled around about most things but knew when things had to be taken seriously and it worked. It worked perfectly. They were happy. They are so happy.


End file.
